Kisaka Alumi
Kisaka Alumi (黄坂アルミ Kisaka Arumi) is one of the Cures in Shining Jewels Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Citrine (キュアシトリン Kyua Shitorin) and represents metals. Her catchphrase is "It's all happiness!" (それはすべての幸せだ！ Sore wa subete no shiawase da!) Personality Alumi is an easy-going 13 year old, who takes life more carefree than others. She gets frightened very easily, especially by anything haunted or scary. She can be a little sneaky, as she had received her Shining Jewel from Gemma secretly. Appearance Relationships Akari Magenta - Shiroda Linux - Mikaze Audi - Hinaka Hennessy - Aosora Prue - Hoshino Amity - Gemma - Cure Citrine Metallic yellow Cure Citrine! メタリックイエローキュアシトリン！ Metarikku ierō Kyua Shitorin! Cure Citrine (キュアシトリン Kyua Shitorin) is Alumi's Pretty Cure alter ego, and she represents metals. In order to transform into this form, Alumi must have her Shining Jewel and use the phrase "Pretty Cure, Unlock My Power!" Attacks Yellow Citrine Bang (イエローシトリンバン Ierō Shitorin Ban) - Cure Citrine's first finisher. Electric Shock (イレクトリックショック Irekutorikku Shokku) - Cure Citrine's second finisher. Glory Luminous Wave (グローリールミナスウェーブ Gurōrī Ruminasu Uēbu) - Cure Citrine's first group finisher. Purity Citrine Purity Citrine (ピュアリッティーシトリン Pyuarittī Shitorin) is Cure Citrine's upgrade received through the Purity Jewel, which must be accessed at the same time her other teammates activate it. In this form, she can use the group finisher Colorful Healing Chain. Songs As a main character, Alumi's voice actor, Tateno Kanako, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. *I Remember! *Heart of metal Duets Etymology Kisaka (黄坂) - "Ki" (黄) translates to "yellow" and "Saka" (坂) translates to "slope". Alumi (アルミ) - There are two reasons for this name: the first being a reference to the metalloid Aluminium. The second reason derives from a character from Taiko no Tatsujin who shares the same name and primary color and is a robot. Cure Citrine refers to the citrine gemstone which is of a yellow color. Trivia *She is the third yellow Cure who appears later in the series, and the first since Cure Muse. **Overall she is the ninth late arrival Cure. *Alumi and Hennessy are the only Shining Jewels Cures to have the same birth month. *Coincidentally, Alumi shares her initials with Kisora Akira, whose Pretty Cure ego is Cure Alumi. *She is the only Shining Jewels Cure to not have been born on Earth. **This also makes her the eighth Cure to originate from another world. *Alumi shares several similarities with Akagi Towa: **Their Cure forms debut in episode 22 of their respective series **Both appeared in earlier episode(s) before becoming a Cure **Both come from a world other than Earth **Their first names are written in katakana **Both have some kind of connection to the villains (Alumi being born and living much of her life on Lost, and Towa having been brainwashed into Twilight) Gallery Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Shining Jewels Pretty Cure Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Cure Believe's Cures Category:Shining Jewels Pretty Cure characters